The Story of Us
by ladymalfoyofwiltshire
Summary: Draco and Hermione were married for five years now. And what's the harm in reminiscing good old times, right? One-shot story and please review, pretty pleaseeeeeeeeee. I'd be happy to continue it or probably start another story. Thanks. xo


Disclaimer: Everything you recognize is purely J.K Rowling's and will always belong to her. The song Hermione sang on her wedding day is called 'Enjoy Your Stay' by Daiyan Trisha. She's a local singer in my country, Malaysia. You can search this song on .

THE STORY OF US

"Scorpius Lucius Malfoy! Get down this instant!" from the kitchen he heard her voice bellowing at their first born. He chuckled at the thought of her mien while trying to reason with their son. The woman he fell in love with despite six years of hatred, no, not hatred, envy that leads to the insults, torment or anything that get along with that. She was so perfect. She had anything that he never had. A hero of a father, a loving mother that cared for her, a lot! Well. Of course he had a loving mother too. But she never stood up for him. When he was being punished, he says, by his father. He often ended up with bruises, not to mention, cuts and wounds that can never be healed by magic. That results in scar of course. His mother would come to him after the punishment session, and tried everything she could to soothe her son's pain, mentally and physically. Yet, he was flabbergasted by how his wife could accept him, just the way he is. With the scars of the past that still haunts him in his sleep. All the nightmares that would wake her up in the wee small hours of the morning, trying to calm him, to get him back to sleep.

This woman, the very same woman he despised, a lot of year ago, was now his wife. His most beloved wife. He would trade all the fortune the Malfoy family had for generations for her. Nothing, absolutely nothing can replace Hermione Granger. Well, Hermione Malfoy now. He still wonders, what made her fall for him. He was a Death Eater for god sake. Even though by force. Thank god, he decided to stay at the light side. Forcing his mother to come with him considering the hell of a father he had died in his hand. He still remembered the look in his father's eyes when he pointed the receiving end of his wand and muttering the deadly curse. He never felt remorse. His mother was devastated of course. Even though there is no sparks between them, he was still her husband. He was the man whom she was married to for almost twenty years by the time of his death.

"Mister Malfoy!" the voice that he loved woke him from his trance. "I'm already tired of babbling to Scorpius, not you, now." She was pouting.

"Oh I'm sorry darling. I was just, I remembered something." He told her. He grabbed her wrist and pulled her on his lap.

"What is it? What are you thinking off?" she asked while stroking her now bulging stomach. She was now four months pregnant of our second child.

"Umm… nothing. Now, what did our dear Scorpius did just now. I can hear your sweet voice from miles away." He tried to turn her from the subject even though he knows he would not succeed.

"Well, the son of yours was climbing the window bar. Well, now that he is asleep, I have all the time in the world to hear your stories." Right at the end of her sentence, her stomach growled. With this second pregnancy, she eats a lot. Thankfully she's not picky this time. But still, she eats a lot. She got up to fetch some food but her husband stopped her.

"Let me do it. Now, what do you want to eat?" being a loving husband he was, he offered to fetch her most needed food.

"Well, I want some sandwich. With lots and lots of peanut butter and strawberry jam." She ordered. Just as he moved towards the kitchen, she cried "Oh, and a mug of hot cocoa, please." She flashed her dazzling smile that he fell in love the first time he met her. Yep, you heard it. He was in love with her the first time he met her. But because of a foul of a father that he has, he had to suppress his feeling until after the war. She was one hard woman. Easy to please, but very, very hard to catch. Despite the insufferable know-it-all temperament that she had, he always felt that she was the right woman for him.

The insults he threw at her all those years ago were because of the envy he felt towards her. He always came second in their class. Except for potion of course. And for every time he lost to her, his father would punish him. That was another reason that contribute all the torment he threw at her. Every time he hurt her, he felt miserable. But he couldn't apologize. He could never find the time to actually confront her, and tell her how sorry he was. He often found himself stuck in his room thinking about how awful he had been towards her. It's not like he wanted to do it himself. He was obligated to his family line. As what his father called it. Flipping Malfoy line. Suddenly, he felt warm hands slithered around his waist.

"What are you thinking, love? Don't give me 'nothing' for an answer. I always knew when something is bothering you." She said. He untangled her hands and turned towards her, putting her hands back at their rightful place, around his waist. He stroked her cheeks, and placed a warm, lingering kiss on her sweet lips. He parted from her and looked at her, deep in the brown eyes that he loved.

"I... I was just thankful. Thankful, I guess. For having you as my best friend, my wife, as the mother of my child. Children. " He corrected and chuckled. "I love you." He breathed into her mouth and kissed her again.

"Now, now love. What's been bothering you? Tell me every bit of it or you'll be sleeping on the sofa." She threatened him.

"Oh how very Slytherin of you." He purred. "I was reminiscing of our time in Hogwarts. Before, during and after the war."

"Oh you mean when you were so fond of calling me the M word, insulting my bushy hair and how hideous my teeth were?" she asked playfully.

"Yeah." He confirmed it. "And every time you got every answers right, and when you surpass me in every exams. And when you smile your dazzling smile at the stupid jokes the Weasel throws. Oh I did saw it you know. Every smile you flashed during meal time. Every one of it."

She retreated from him, with a shock on her face.

"Who are you and what have you done to my husband?" with that, he laughed and hugged her again. "I didn't know you stalked me during our school period."

"Excuse me. Malfoys do not stalk." He looked stern and then he laughs again. "Well, now you know."

"That's not all of it. Pour everything. But first, hand me the sandwich and let's sit on the porch. I love warm summer nights."

"I know you do." He placed two mugs of hot cocoa on the coffee table and sat beside his beloved wife.

"Pour. Every single thing. Don't leave a bit in your head. Even though I've heard of it. Now."

"Merlin. You're still bossy." With that he earned a playful slap on his arm. They laughed.

"Well. If you insist." He started.

"Now, now Draco. Do not ever engage in any sort of relationship with a mudblood. If I ever heard of it, you'll know your fate." His father warned him with a stern look. Malfoys never show their emotions. He received a letter from Hogwarts last month. Well, of course he will receive it. He's a pureblood. One of the oldest pureblood families in the whole wizarding world. Whoever does not know about the Malfoys? His mother just nodded. Agreeing to every sentence that came out from his father's mouth. Never ever say no to anything his father said. Sometimes he thought his father had put the Imperius curse on her.

The train whistles blow. It's time to go. He shook his father's hand good bye and hugged his mother. He boarded the train and proceeded to sit with his childhood friends, Crabbe and Goyle. Pansy is nowhere to be seen. He was thankful for it. He never liked that girl. She's to annoying for his liking. She's not in his league. Too dimwitted for him. The she notices a large mane, passing through his compartment. He never thought a hair could be that ugly. When he was immersed with the conversation between him and Crabbe and Goyle, their compartment door was opened. By non-other than the bushy-haired girl he saw earlier.

"Have you seen a toad? A boy named Neville lost it." She asked. The boys were too shocked to answer. "Excuse me? Do you hear me?"

'My god. Bossy, aren't she?' He thought.

"Umm, who are you again?" He asked.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Where are my manners." She mumbled to herself. "I'm Hermione Granger. And you?" she offered her hand to shake his.

"Granger? I've never heard of it. You must be a muggleborn?" he said.

"Indeed I am." She answered.

"Well, if you didn't know. Why, of course you didn't know. You're a mudblood. How could you know?"

She was astounded. Hot tears prickled her eyes. The boys laughed heartily.

"I am Draco Malfoy. I am a pureblood and you sure don't deserve to be friends with me. Now get out of my sight. I'm not getting a mudblood disease. That is the last thing I wanted." He laughed, followed by his thick friends.

With that, she ran away to her new friends. Harry and Ron. But, he felt something. He was rather young but, looking at the watery eyes of the bushy-haired girl, he felt like running up to her and hugged her tight. Apologizing for the thing he didn't mean at all. It was because of his father. He needed to avoid befriending any muggleborn who offered their friendship. He now knows that she couldn't love him. Not after he called her that foul name. He now knows that he lost her before he could have her. And he hated his father because of that. But he was too afraid to stand up before him. He was afraid to say no to the right hand of the Dark Lord.

"Well. That was the first time you called me the M word." She said. Not looking hurt or anything.

"You know I'm sorry, right? I'm not that person anymore." He kissed the top of her head. She now had a tamed curl. Not the bushy, frizzy hair anymore. She sure aged well.

"I know, honey. I forgave you a long, long time ago. Besides, it's not your fault you were like that. It's your father's. He was so obsessed with power." She looked up and kissed his perfect lips.

"It has been five years. That's not long. Well, I know. Can I skip the part when I got beaten the life out of me for being second after you? I really don't want to remember anything related to that. After all, I got the scars to remind me." He said, touching his torso.

"Okay. Tell me when you realized you really loved me." She said. Smiling at the fond memory she has from her point of view.

It was the beginning of the seventh year. As usual, she was immersed in a large book she called 'light reading'. She was under the big tree beside the Black Lake. The giant squid was swimming happily like he had nothing to worry about. Well, of course he is. He is a squid. He does not have NEWTS and he does not have to fight in a war. There she was. He wanted to go sit beside her, and asked her everything about her. He wants to know everything. But then, he remembered every single thing his father said about 'mudblood'. He literally told him in his every letter he sent his son. Then he had to obey him or else, he knows what will happen. And he doesn't want to remember it. He walked away.

It was one fateful night. He felt like wandering after the curfew. He couldn't sleep. He kept thinking about her. Hell, he'd been thinking about her since forever. But this particular night, he felt that he had to wander. He just couldn't stay on the bed. When he walked pass the Astronomy Tower, he heard a muffled sob. A heart wrenching one. And he felt like he heard the voice somewhere. He peeked through the doors and saw the girl he'd been thinking about, sitting on top of the wall. If someone pushed her, she surely would fall to her death. And he doesn't want that. She hadn't realized he was there. Listening to the sobs she was letting out. He wanted to know. Who had dared to make her bawled her eyes out. He stepped closer, put his hand on her wrist, and with one tug, she was in his arms. She continued crying, letting out sorrowful sobs. He continued to rub circles on her back. Stroking not so frizzy hair of hers anymore. After about half an hour later, she began to calm. She pulled away muttering something like 'sorry' to him. When she looked up at the tall figure that hugged her seconds before, she was shocked.

"What? Didn't think I can be that charming?" he smirked Malfoys' famous smirk. Her mouth was still agape. "Shut your mouth, Granger. You looked like a fish." She shut her mouth.

"Well. Umm, thanks, I guess. For comforting me. You might want to go see Madame Pomfrey. I'm sure she has the medication for 'mudblood germ'." He winced at that.

"You see, Granger. I don't really care anymore. I'm not my father. All those prejudice, I don't know what to say." He opened up to her. While gazing at the stars above. He doesn't want her to see the pain in his eyes. She doesn't say anything.

"I met Dumbledore last week. I switched side." He admitted.

"Why are you telling me this?" she asked, skeptically.

"Well, I guess I want to offer the friendship I declined from you, years ago. And, I wanted to apologize. For everything I've done." She was taken aback.

"Well. I'm Hermione Granger. And you?" she offered her hand. He smiled the most beautiful smile she ever seen.

"Hi. I'm Draco Malfoy. And I'm devilishly handsome." He laughed, shaking her hand. It's soft.

"Pleasure. Well I guess we should head back to our quarters. It's way past curfew." The head girl in her came out.

"Said the girl who sobbed dangerously on the top of Astronomy Tower." He teased. "Talking about that, why are you crying? If I may ask?"

"Well, I'm not ready to tell you. After all, we've been friends for what, two seconds?" she chuckled. They were silent on the rest of the way to their dormitory.

He never realized that she was so beautiful. Even after crying. Her hair had been tamed somehow. Her curled lashes still wet from the tears. He knocked all of his thoughts and walked through the portrait guarding the heads dorms.

"You know, I'm all ears once you're ready." He started.

"Thanks. Good night, Draco." She said.

"Good night. Hermione." He said. He never thought that his name could be that beautiful, spilling out from her lips.

That night, was the most peaceful, dreamless sleep they ever had. The rest of the school year went wonderfully despite the war that was going on. Draco and Hermione still exchanged their daily insults but neither meant it. They were just doing it for the sake of appearance. Potter and Weasel wouldn't take it easily. Especially the Weaselbee. He would've killed him the moment he set eyes on him. Few weeks after their friendship begun, Hermione told him about that night in Astronomy Tower. She found out that Weasel cheated on her. With that Brown girl. She said she got over him already. And she got someone else on her mind. I wonder who that lucky guy is. Well, he never told her that of course. The pride in her would inflate. He chuckled at the thought.

It's Friday night. Both of them decided to stay at their dorms. Neither wants to spend their time with their fellow housemates. In other words, they wanted to spend time with each other. And neither admitted to that.

"Draco."

"Hmm." They were both staring at the fireplace.

"What made you wanted to be friend with me?" she asked.

He was speechless. He doesn't know what to tell her.

"I guess I just start with the truth. I've wanted to be friend with you since, since ages. It was my father. He forbids me to be friend to muggleborns. Since my great great great grandfather was involved with the dark arts, and became the follower of the Dark Lord, I was pulled into, into the chaos. I was taught about all the dark curses, and I was punished horribly if I didn't obey him. I still had some scars, you know. Sometimes, I was out from the world for several days. Mother never stood up for me. She just watched me getting punished, every single time. After my father has done with me, she'll come and comfort me. But that was never enough. Not for me, though. Now that I am older, I manage to rethink about all the things my father planted in me. I never wanted all of this. I was too young. I was afraid. And now I'm not. And now, here I am." He looked at her. Tears threatening to fall down. Grazing his beautiful pale skin.

Hermione took his hand and squeeze it. She didn't make fun of him. She didn't even care about the tears trickling down his face. Seeing the tears that spilled, she pulled him into her arms. Like he did when she was crying all those months ago. Once he was in her arms, she heard soft sobs. She held him until he calmed down. The Malfoy was usually straight-faced; you didn't even know what he's feeling. But right now, she can see how miserable he was. And she will never make fun of it as he never did when she cried after finding out Ron cheated on her.

"I think it's best for us to go to sleep now." She said. "Good night, Draco."

"Umm, Hermione?"

"Yes, Draco?"

"Can I… Can I sleep with you? Not sleep, sleep with you but sleep beside you I mean. Y-You know what I mean." He stuttered. She laughed.

"Okay." She held the door for him. "Would you like some tea? You could use it right now, you know."

"Okay." She called Dobby and asked him for a mug of hot cocoa and a mug of chamomile tea. Despite the welfare she started all those years ago, she still asked for the house-elf help sometimes. Of course with a few Knuts every time she asked for their help.

That night, for the first time in her life, she let a boy in her bed. Not doing funny things of course. Draco slept dreamlessly. As for Hermione, she was dreaming about a certain blonde boy, that she never knew she had a heart for, until that night.

"You see. I've had a heart for you since forever. But I just realized it the first time you comfort me in your arms, and let me sleep in your bed for the first time. I had a dreamless sleep that night." Draco said. He stroked Hermione's arm.

"Little did you know, I dreamt about you. And in the morning, I realized, I loved you." She said squeezing his hand that was stroking her arm just now.

"Mummy? Mummy where are you?" they heard a little voice from the inside.

"I'm here, sweetie." She got up and got to her son. An exact copy of his father. Pale, flawless skin, almost white blonde hair and deep gray eyes. Very Malfoy. "Why are you up darling? Having a nightmare?" she asked her four year old son.

"Yeah. Daddy is going away. He said he don't want to come back." His lower lips started to quiver. He was on a verge of tears.

"Not a chance buddy. I won't go anywhere. I would never leave you." Draco heard his son's telling his wife about his nightmare.

"Really?" Scorpius calmed down, he hugged his beloved daddy. 

"Of course. I love you and I love mummy very much. I would never leave you two. And your future sister." He looked at Hermione, and then at her belly.

"Sister?" she asked. Smiling.

"Yeah. I want a girl this time." He chuckled.

"It's not like I can control it." She hit his arm playfully. 

"Mummy. Can I sleep with you and daddy?"

"Of course dear. Come."

They lied on the oversized bed. After lulling little Scorpius to sleep, she asked for more stories.

"I remembered the day you were confessing to me. Oh I waited for that for so long." She chuckled.

"I was so nervous. I'm afraid you would reject me. Like I did to you on our very first train ride." He looked at her in the eyes.

"Well, you didn't know that I was thinking you were pranking me that time when you confessed."

"Oh, I wouldn't dare do that to you." He laughed.

"Tell me about it. I love hearing these stories even though I've heard it for a couple thousandth times already."

"Hermione. I need to talk to you."

"I'm busy. The NEWTS are coming." She wrote furiously on her parchment. An essay on transfiguration.

"It is two months away. Look, I just need a few minutes. Put down your quill and listen to me." He got no respond. "Pleaseeeeeee." He dragged the word to gain some sympathy from her. Not very Malfoy like.

"Fine. What is it? Make it fast."

"IlikeyouverymuchandIwantyoutobemygirlfriend." He said in one breath.

"What? Come again?" she squinted her eyes.

"You said to make it fast." He growled.

"I didn't asked you to say it too fast." She snapped.

"I'm sorry." He took a deep breath. "Look, I like you. Hell. I love you. So much. I want you to be my girlfriend. I mean, will you be my girlfriend?" Finally.

She was stunned. Like she was stupefied. Her mouth was agape. She held her breath.

"Well?" Draco was becoming impatient.

"You're not kidding right? Is this some sort of game or you're just pranking me right?"

"No, of course not. I've been wanting to tell you this, since the night I sobinyourarms." He got red.

"Well. Umm, actually, WHAT TOOK YOU SO LONG OH MY GOD!" she screamed. She got up and threw her arms around Draco's neck. They were laughing heartily. Thank god they were in their own dorm.

"Tomorrow is Hogsmeade weekend. Would you do the honor of becoming my date?" he asked like a gentleman. Offering his hand to her.

"How gentleman of you." She said. Holding his hand. "But, are you not afraid your father would know about us?"

"Then, we'll bring Hogsmeade here. I'll go fetch some butterbeer and some candies from Honeydukes. We'll set up a nice candlelight dinner here, in our very own dorm. You must dress nicely as it will be our very first date. I'll ask for the house-elves help in setting up the tables. Don't worry, I'll pay them galleons!" he was so happy.

Hermione never seen his lit up that bright. She never thought a man by the name of Draco Lucius Malfoy is capable of being a romantic like this. She was very happy herself. She planned to conjure a most beautiful dress she could imagine from the one she had now. The date went successfully. He managed to tell her what he felt since the day he met her until the day he finally confessed. She could feel her heart burst in her chest. She never felt this happy in her entire life. Now, she was wondering, what would her friends think about her fraternizing with the enemy. She chuckled.

"Oh, I loved that night. You were so dashing. I couldn't take my eyes off of you that night." Hermione said. Blushing furiously. Somehow, this man was still capable of making her blush like a tomato. He laughed.

"Well. What can I say? I'm a Malfoy. And Malfoys do that to every girl." He was smug.

"Oh, shut it. You are very, very Malfoy."

"Well, I am one." He said reaching her hand and kissed it lovingly.

"I still remember how red Ron went we I broke the news to my best friends." She chuckled.

"Yeah. Tell me about that." Until now, the Weasel was still furious at him. He couldn't accept that Hermione was Draco's. Not his. After all, he was the one that cheated on her.

For weeks, Hermione was drowned in the thought of how her best friends would react upon hearing the breaking news of Draco and her. Draco would always find her pacing furiously in front of their quarters fireplace. Biting her lips while her hand ruffled her own hair. Making it look like it was in their first year. She would constantly stopped writing in the middle of doing her essays, and looked dead in the eyes, before continuing it. One day, after Quidditch practice, Draco went straight to his dorm. He found Hermione covered in tears as she continued to rant about 'what will they do?', 'how will they react' or something like that.

"Hermione!" he called, clutching his hand on her shoulder. "Stop worrying. I can go confront them with you, if you want me too. Stop being like this. You worry me."

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to worry you. You would come with me?"

"Yeah sure. But I don't promise I won't hex him if he does something that infuriates me."

"Oh Draco, thank you." She hugged him. "Aw you stink! Go take a shower and then you can cuddle with me." He laughed and get into the shower.

"Care to join me, Granger?" he shouted from the bathroom.

"In your dreams, Malfoy." She laughed. She wondered how he could comfort her every time she was miserable. That was still a mystery to her. She took a quill and a parchment, and wrote a note to her best friends asking for them to come to her dorm.

Not long after that, she heard a knock on the portrait. Draco was still in his room, probably dressing.

"Hey guys. How are you?" she said hugging Harry and just waved awkwardly to Ron.

"Hi, Mione. We're fine. My god, we haven't seen you in a long time. Yeah, with me and Ron searching for the horcruxes and what not." She still despised them for not taking her with them for horcrux hunting but decided to put it aside. She still had something important to tell them. Still waiting for Draco, she asked them about the progress their hunting.

"How about the horcruxes? Did you destroy all of them?"

"We got all of them. But one. We think it's his snake. You know? His big pet snake that he takes everywhere with him."

"Yeah, I know, Ron. You don't need to describe it to me." She glared at him. She still mad at him for cheating on her.

"Potter. Weasley." He acknowledged them, as he reached the last step of the stairs to his bedroom. He continued to walk towards them and to their shocked, he sat beside Hermione.

"Malfoy! What are you doing here?" Ron shot the questioned look towards Draco and Hermione.

"There is something I need to tell you guys." Hermione hesitated.

"What?" Harry and Ron asked in unison.

"I am – in love with Draco Malfoy." She held his hand.

"WHAT?!" Ron became red, as red as his hair? "What are you talking about Hermione? He is our enemy. He is a Death Eater for god's sake!"

"That's what you didn't know. He switched side. Months ago!"

"I don't believe it." Harry said, shaking his head.

"Go and ask Dumbledore if you don't." Draco spoke for the first time. His face was masked with calmness even though Hermione knows he was angry with Ron. He squeezed Hermione's hand tight. Harry was trying to restrain Ron from doing anything stupid. He shot Hermione a pleading look.

"Petrificus totalus." Hermione shot at Ron. Despite not be able to move, his face still redden. "I'm sorry Ron. I love him. I really do. And I'm not asking for your permission. I'm just asking for you both to just, support me. He makes me happy." Hermione was still trying to reason with them. Ron appears calm as his face was not red anymore. Hermione lift the spell and Ron sat beside Harry. He stayed silent.

"Look, Hermione. I don't know what to say. Just – just take care of yourself. Don't get hurt." Harry said.

"Do you think I'm going to hurt her, Potter?" Draco asked. Looking angry, for the first time.

"Well, we both know what you're capable of. And we do know what you have done towards us, since our first year." Draco closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"I hope all of this stays in this room. I apologize to all of you for my doing. I was stupid, and I was afraid. Of my father. I don't blame you for hating me. But don't hate Hermione for loving me. I love her, very much." Everyone was stunned, except Hermione. They didn't know that a Malfoy was capable of apologizing.

"Fine. If you hurt her, you know what I'd do." Ron threatened him. Standing up and walked to the portrait.

"Says the guy who broke my heart." Hermione said.

"I'm sorry for that Hermione." And with that, he walked out. Harry looked at her for the last time.

"I hope you know what you're getting into Hermione. I love you, you know. I don't want you getting hurt. By him." He glared at Draco.

"I wouldn't, Potter. I'd rather kill myself than hurt her."

"Fine. I'll kill you myself if you ever hurt her." They stood up.

"Truce?" Draco held out his hand. After contemplating for about ten seconds, Harry shook it.

"Truce. But I'm not going to call you Draco anytime soon." Draco smirked. Hermione laughed. "About Ron, I can't promise anything." He held her hand.

"It's okay, Harry. Send my love to Ginny. I haven't heard from her in ages. Tell her I'm sorry. I'll make some time for girl talk later, okay?" she hugged him. "Thank you for understanding, Harry. I love you."

Harry went out.

"Well, that went – pretty well I guess." Draco sat.

"Yeah. Maybe. I don't know about Ron. He's a little bit stubborn." She said. Snuggling to him. She will never get enough of this. His scent reminded her of her home. She loved it very much.

Ron continued to ignore her for two weeks before he came to his senses. He finally confronted her and Draco, and apologized for his behavior towards them. But he still wouldn't change his feelings towards Draco, until the war finally came upon them. When the Dark Lord finally killed Harry, he asked the students from the light side to join him. But none moved. He continued brag about his success until suddenly Harry stood up and shattered the Dark Lord's smugness. Well, you know what happened next. The Dark Lord was dead, and the Death Eaters were sent to Azkaban. Some were instantly convicted and were sentenced to receive the Dementor's kiss. Narcissa Malfoy and her son were fully pardoned as she was never a Death eater and Draco switched side during his seventh year at Hogwarts.

"Talking about your mother, how is she? We haven't seen her for a while now. I'm sure she missed her grandson a lot." Hermione said. Remembering her mother-in-law who was not how she thought she was.

"She owled me few days ago. Asking us to come for dinner and stay there for couple of days. I still haven't found suitable time. Maybe tomorrow we could go." He said. His mother was all alone in that manor. With their family's house-elves.

"It's late. We should sleep. But promise me you would continue our story tomorrow though." She said. Settling under the fluffy duvet. She kissed her husband and then her son. It's been five years since the war. Harry married Ginny few weeks after she was married to Draco. They have two beautiful sons, an exact copy of Harry except for their first born eyes. It was blue like Ginny's. She's expecting another baby. A girl to be exact. Ron settled down with Lavender and lived in Romania as he works with his brother, Charlie. Taking care of the dragons. The Weasleys are fine mostly. George wasn't like he was before Fred's death. He got a son, named Fred, after his twin. The shop still runs with the help of his wife. Percy worked at the Ministry in the Department of Mystery. Mr. Weasley has retired and received quite a good amount of pension. They managed to renovate their house to a very comfortable one. She doesn't know when, but she surely drifted to a very deep slumber after hearing soft snoring that came out of her husband.

They felt thuds of something falling on the bed. Draco grunted and Hermione pulled the duvet up to her face.

"Mummy! Daddy! Wake up! I'm hungry. Mummy pleaseeeeeee. " Hermione looked at her son.

"He looks just like you, you know, Draco?" she said sleepily.

"Well, he is my son." He tugged Scorpius hand and pulled him down. "Who are we, son?" he asked.

"We're the Malfoys!" he screamed. He giggled from the tickles Draco gave him. Hermione laughs.

"Do you want to go meet Grandma Cissa, sweetie?" Draco asked.

"Yeah, daddy. I missed her." Scorpius said.

"Well, she misses you too. No go and take a shower with daddy. I'll make breakfast." Hermione said. She proceeds to pack up their things for two days, and then went to make their breakfast. Hermione never let their house-elf do the cooking as she believed that one way you can show your love towards your family was through your own cooking. She paid the house-elf just to keep her house clean and to watch for Scorpius. In case he did something dangerous. She worked as a healer in St. Mungo's while Draco works as the boss in Malfoy Enterprise.

"We're done mummy! Let's go!" Scorpius jumped around.

"Do not jump in the kitchen, young man. You might get hurt."

"You're a healer, mummy. You can heal me." Draco laughed at that.

"Oh, he sure is like you. Even his mouth." Hermione said. Scowling. Draco laughed. He'd done that a lot since he befriended her.

"Listen to your mummy, Scorpius." He said.

"Okay, daddy." Ho obliged. He sat on the chair and waited for his waffles.

"Now, you go and wash up. I'll do this." He kissed Hermione's temple. She stopped and head upstairs. This pregnancy sure has taken a toll on her. Her ankles were already swelling. She was just four months along.

"Grandma! Are you home?" Narcissa heard a little voice she missed a lot. She quickly head towards the main hall as she saw the little blonde boy, the exact copy of her son ran towards her. She laughed and hugged Scorpius tight.

"Oh, I missed you a lot, darling. Why have you not visited me so long?" she asked him. They walked towards Narcissa.

"I'm sorry, mum. I've been busy." Draco said, kissing his mother on the cheek.

"Yeah, I've been bugging him to come here. But currently he had a meeting with some company for partnership." Hermione said, hugging her mother-in-law. "Cissa, if you don't mind, I'd like to go upstairs. My back and my feet are killing me." She made faces as she told Narcissa that.

"Oh, not at all, darling. Draco, follow your wife and give her a massage, will you? I know how that feels while I was pregnant with you long time ago. I'll look after Scorpius, don't you worry."

"Thanks, Cissa. I love you!" Hermione said as she walked up the stairs. Narcissa laughed. She never laughed a lot. Not before the downfall of Voldemort and the death of her husband. Narcissa ushered her grandson and brought him to the garden.

"Your mother laughs a lot now. I remembered when I saw her before the war. She has this stern look; I don't know how to describe it though. But she was still beautiful." Hermione said. Settling down on another oversized bed they had in their room at Malfoy manor.

"It's you, you know. You changed us. We were so gloomy. Everything in this manor was so gloomy. Since you happened, everything changed. I remembered the first time I introduced you to her. You were so nervous, and clumsy. That made her laughed. For the first time, in my whole life. I never seen her so happy when you cracked a bad joke, and she laughs like she never laughed before." He said, starting to massage her swollen ankle.

"Oh, that felt good. Shut up, Malfoy. You're making me blush." She teased him.

"Don't you forget, you're a Malfoy too. I love seeing her happy though. Father never made her laugh. I swore I've seen bruises on her face, but I never brought that up to her." He paused. "Anyway, thank you. For existing." He chuckled.

"Why don't we continue your story from last night. Today, let's talk about the first time you brought me here." He cleared his throat.

"Mother. I would like you to meet Hermione Granger." He started. He was so nervous about this meeting but he continued with it. After all, he had proposed to her last night. He had to tell his mother as soon as possible if he wants to marry her soon. Hermione held out her hand to shake Narcissa's.

Narcissa froze. She recognized this girl from the Wizengamot. She spoke for them that lead for their full pardon since the downfall of Voldemort. She was very grateful for that. After all, she didn't do anything wrong. She's just a wife to a Death Eater. She had to do everything he said or else, she would be six feet under the ground. During her son's school period, she heard a lot about this girl. A muggleborn witch that receives all outstanding in her exams. The girl that caused her son to be punished for not being the first in their class. This is Hermione Granger, the brightest witch of her age. She couldn't help but to think, if her son married this girl, they would have an extraordinary intelligent offspring. She couldn't help but imagine little feet running around her garden, with his son's blonde curly hair, and the intelligence of his mother's. She smiled a little.

"Mum?" she was shook from her trance.

"Ah, yes. I'm sorry. I'm Narcissa." She took Hermione's hand, and pulled her into her arms. "I never had a chance to thank you for speaking for us in the Wizengamot. Thank you very much. Come in both of you." She hugged her son.

"Don't mention it. After all, you did nothing wrong. You just have to oblige your husband or else you would be six feet underground. If you know what I mean. After all, I fell in love with your son when we were on the seventh year right after he switched side. Your son is a very good man despite of six years of torment I had undergone and would not trade him for anything. He's so precious to me –"

"Hermione." Draco called her.

"What?" she stopped. Furiously blushing.

"You're babbling." He laughed.

"Oh, sorry. I tend to do that when I was nervous you know." She clasped her mouth. Narcissa laughed. The laugh that Draco never heard.

"You're adorable. Oh, is that the ring I gave to you, Draco?" Narcissa saw the ring at Hermione's ring finger.

"Uhh, yes mother. I proposed last night. You know, when I said that I was going out last night." He said. Looking nervous, afraid if his mother never approved of it. He's not yet twenty.

"Oh, that is wonderful!" his mother said. They both let out breath they never knew they hold. Narcissa's eyes were watery. "I never thought I'll be undergoing this situation. I never thought I would receive a daughter-in-law so soon. So have you thought about the wedding plan?"

"Now, now mum. You're getting excited." Draco laughed. "I never seen you this happy." He walked to his mother, hugging her.

"Of course darling. If your father were here –"

"Mum. I don't want to talk about him. If he were here, he would never approve this." He paused. "I'm sorry for snapping at you. Would you like to meet her parents?"

"Of course. Owl me the details, I'll free my schedule. Not that I'm busy but, okay."

The rest of the evening went well. Hermione never thought that Narcissa in front of her is the same Narcissa she was prejudiced about. She's nothing Hermione had thought before meeting her. Draco was relieved that his mother was accepting his choice of bride. He was so happy that Hermione ever came into his life, changing the colors of him and his mother's life. They were so gloomy before, but now it was like a rainbow. For every storm, there is rainbow after that. And Hermione was his rainbow.

"I was so nervous. You can't blame me for ranting such thing." Hermione blushed.

"I didn't say anything." He laughed.

She loved that laughs. Ever since she befriended him, she made sure that she heard that. Every single day without failure. Sometimes, she will sulk at his teasing because she knew that Draco will cajole her. She pretended to sulk until Draco fed up and sulk himself. When that happens, she'll tickle him until he was out of breath. She never knew he was ticklish. She never thought that the person that is so collected was ticklish. He laughs a lot when he was around her. But outside their quarters, she only saw a stern looking handsome man, very calm despite the pressure he had at home. Hearing his laugh made her day. Little that she knew, her laugh had the same effect on him too.

"Draco."

"Hmm?" he looked her in the eyes.

There was a hint of happiness. Something inside that eyes that showed him the love she ever had in her heart for him. The eyes that lit up brightly once she saw him. The eyes that gave him comfort whenever he needed it. He remembered coming back to Hogwarts after being punished for not obeying his father. He walked through the portrait and straight to his room without acknowledging Hermione. She was hurt but then, she thought there must be something wrong with him. Without hesitation, she walked through the door of his bedroom and there she saw him sobbing by his bed. She walked slowly until she was in front of him and pulled him into her arms. His sobs became harder but she continued to hug him until it all subsided. He pulled his head and looked into her eyes. He found a glint of understanding in her eyes. She didn't need to tell him anything to comfort him. She just needed to look into her eyes to comfort him. And he needed someone like that.

"I love you, you know?" she said.

"Yeah I know." He smiled the smile that she loves.

"Tell me about our wedding day." He started massaging her back. She was so grateful for having an understanding husband. Never once she heard he whined about being tired whenever she asked him to look after their infant Scorpius. When asked, he simply answered, "You've been tired for nine months of carrying him inside you, you ate with him, and you slept with him inside you with difficulty, you had swollen ankles, aching back, you even fought to give birth to him with your life. This is the littlest thing I can do for you. For bringing him to the world for me, I thank you." And that sentences always ends with a lingering kisses.

"Are you ready, mate?" Harry asked.

"Yeah. Let's go. Let's do it." He said. Nervous.

"Easy there tiger. Or shall I say, dragon?" they laughed.

They were finally on the same page. Ron still had the difficulty of being civil with Draco. He doesn't know how it happened, but it happened. They were now on first name basis. Harry never thought that this guy pretty much had the similarity with him. Mostly about Quidditch of course. Draco even asked him to be his best man as his friend; Blaise was not able to come. But he promised to come in the evening. Draco never felt this nervous in his life. Even on the night of his initiation as a Death Eater. He still had the mark, even though it's faded with the death of Voldemort. Hermione never cared about that.

"It's time, Draco." he walked through the aisle to the altar.

The wedding was held at the grounds of the Malfoy manor on the agreement of Hermione's parents. He felt like his heart would burst out his chest any minute now. But god was he in heaven? He gaze were nailed on the beautiful angel he saw at the end of the aisle. She was so gorgeous in her white dress. He felt his eyes were prickling with hot tears. She was in the most beautiful dress he ever saw. Anything on her is good though. He wondered if she'll look good with nothing on her. He mentally slapped himself. He can wait for that tonight. Now he just had to enjoy his wedding day. The dress she wore was the French crepe, fitted to her nice figure. It has the Bardot neckline and short train. The back of the dress was a plain lace with buttons that goes down to her bottom. The dress was simple and gorgeous.

Out of his control, a tear finally grazed his pale, now flushed cheek. He cried on his wedding day. More accurately, he cried as soon as he set eyes on his beautiful bride. From that, he knew he would be the luckiest man in the world. He got to get married to a beautiful woman, with beautiful mind and beautiful soul. He just couldn't ask for more. He wondered what he did to deserve this woman. He couldn't care less about the tears trickling down his face. He wiped his face as Harry patted his back. He couldn't took his eyes off of her.

She was dead nervous. As soon as she saw him waiting for her at the altar, it subsided. It was like they were the only ones there. She smiled at him, and somehow, she was touched when she saw the tears on his face. From there she knew that he would never hurt her, and he would love her until the end of their lives. She was more grateful when she saw how Harry and Draco got along. He even made him his best man. Draco was handsome in his tux. He is always handsome. She walked down the aisle with her father. As soon as she was in his hand, she couldn't stop grinning. They asked to give their own vow.

"Draco Lucius Malfoy. I knew were since our first train ride to Hogwarts. You declined the friendship I offered but despite of six years of torment we exchanged, I came to love you. I saw you on your happiest day, and I saw you your worst day. I saw your laugh, and I saw your tears. And I vow to you and to myself, that I'll devote my life to make you happy, and protect you from your fears. And I'll will always be with you, even on your worst days. I love you, Draco." tears stream down her face. She squeezed his hand.

"Hermione Jean Granger. I regret the day I declined your friendship and I still felt remorse for it because if I did accept it, I would never have to endure the pain of insulting you and making you cry in those six years. I loved you since that day. I've seen you in your best days, and I've seen you in your worsts days. I vow to you, and to myself that I will never let anything hurt you, and I would protect you from this world's harm. I would love you in any circumstances and I would never tire in loving you. I love you, Hermione."

"Do you Hermione Jean Granger; take this man, to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do." She said smiling. She slid the ring to his finger.

"Do you Draco Lucius Malfoy; take this woman, to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do." He slid the ring to her finger.

"I now pronounce you as husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

And they kissed. The kiss she was restrain from few days before her wedding day. She smiled and broke the kiss. This was the happiest days of her lives. They now headed to the tent that the house-elves set up with their magic. It's almost dinner. The bride and groom were walking around and greeting their guests. The Weasleys were present and they had to set up two tables for them.

"Draco, mate! Congratulations on your wedding. And Hermione. You look stunning." Blaise eyed her up and down.

"Now, now Blaise. You don't want to be at the receiving end of my wand, do you?" Draco laughs. He hugged his best friend.

"Thanks Blaise. You missed something today, you know. Someone we both know who were so calm and collected, who never showed his emotion in the public, cried today." Hermione laughs, glaring playfully at him. Draco glared at his newly wedded wife with a smile that made her heart skipped a beat.

"Really? Oh I hope your photographer had the picture so I can laugh at him forever." Blaise said laughing.

"Now, now Blaise. You would do the same if you saw an angel walking towards you. Merlin, I thought I was dead. I thought I was in heaven you know?" she laughed.

"You're just exaggerating." Hermione blushed. "Oh, it's time for dinner. God, I'm famished." She said holding her stomach. They walked to the bride and groom and family's table. They ate and then it was time for speech from good friends of the bride and groom. As the best man, harry started first.

"Congratulation to both of you. Hermione is my best friend. Since our first train ride. I admit it; she was a bit annoying with her bossy attitude and the know-it-all temperament that leads to us solving the problems that occurred afterwards. From the philosopher's stone thingy to the downfall of Voldie. She was our brain. Me, Hermione and Ron. I hate that you were with this git you know, the first time you told me and Ron about it." Draco laughed at the word git. "But now I understand how you felt at that time, for I felt it with Ginny afterwards. I love you so much Hermione. Draco, you were the bloke that I hate so much that I despise the very ground you walked on. But thanks to Hermione, we're finally on the same page. I'll steal you from her for an evening of Quidditch every now and then. And Draco, I will personally Avada you if you ever hurt her." He laughed. "To the bride and groom!" he toasted followed by the guests. Next speech was from Ginny, her maid of honor.

"Hermione. You were my best friend, the sister I never had. I'm very happy for you. I don't know what to say. I wish you guys a happy married life with lots and lots of little blonde Malfoys. Draco, I'll steal her for girls' day out, okay?" they laughed. Next was Blaise's.

"Mate, I didn't know you have a heart." The guests laughed. "Just kidding. You better take care of this woman, or else I'll hex you to oblivion. Man, you're married. I can't believe this. I never thought that I'll say this but, I love you, mate. Don't flipping forget me when you're out with Potter playing Quidditch. Hermione, he can be very, umm you know. Good luck with him." He winked. Draco laughed. "To the bride and groom!" they toasted. Finally it came to Narcissa's speech.

"Draco dear, my son. I'm thankful you finally found your soulmate. Hermione dear, thank you for bringing colors to our lives. I never laughed before you came. And seeing my son happy when he was with you, I know he would hate me to the guts if I rejected you. Oh, I won't reject you. You were so perfect. I wish you happy married life." Hermione was touched. She squeezed her mother-in-law's hand. Next toast was from Hermione's parents. 

"Draco." her father looked sternly at Draco. "We hope you don't hurt her. Or else I would, what did you say just now Harry?" he looked at Harry.

"Avada." Harry provided.

"Yeah, I would Avada you myself. Not that I know what it is. But if Harry would do that to you, I would too. Hermione, my baby girl, even though you're not so little now, you're still my baby. I wish you happy married life. And I would like to be a grandpa soon." The guests laughed. "To the bride and groom!" he sat down and asked Hermione. "What is Avada mean again?" Hermione laughed.

"It's a deadly curse, dad. It's a killing curse. I'm not teaching you the full incantations though." They laughed. It's time for the groom's speech.

"Hermione, love. You really catch my breath you know. When you walked on the aisle. You're so beautiful and I love you with all my heart. Our journey before this was not as smooth and I know that our journey after this will not be as smooth either. I hope we will have each other's back on this bumpy ride. I please know that I would never ever betray you. I love you. To my beautiful wife!" he toasted. He sat and kissed her on the lips.

"Draco, honey. I love you so, so much. I know the path ahead of me when I first realized that I loved you. The night I first held you, comforting you from the tears that ripped my heart, I know I would face that from time to time. I would like you to know, I've faced Voldemort. And all your problems are just a teeny tiny thing and I'm sure I can handle it. I love you, you know. Even though you already know me, I still wanted to warn you. Hear me out." Suddenly muggle music sounded. She's going to sing.

 _Its Friday night I know you're excited to see me_

 _I'm quite excited to see you too_

 _Like magic you appear out of the blue_

 _And surprisingly I have quite a heart for you_

They remembered every Friday night they spent together during their seventh year in Hogwarts. Both won't admit that they ditch their friends just to spend their time together. And that fateful night when he cried and she comforted him.

 _But behind this cheeky little smile that you love_

 _A problem I don't know you can bear_

 _Don't say I don't warn you baby_

 _Its time you know what you're heading to_

Oh, she did have a problem that he can't bear. She always worried about her studies and that always made him crazy. She would go days without talking to him and fully immersed her books.

 _I can be quirky, I can be lame_

 _I can be playing all the silly games_

 _I can be a mess you think you can get through ohh_

He had seen all of her and I love every single thing about her. He couldn't help but chuckled at her cheekiness and constant ranting when she had a problem.

 _I can be a trick and I can be a pain_

 _I can be raining on your sunny day_

 _I like to fight over a small issue  
_

He remembered that fight with her. Over stupid thing actually. She accused him for stealing her knickers when actually, it was under her bed. Yeah, it was that stupid. And then she locked herself inside her room out of embarrassment.

 _But when I love, I love with all my heart_

 _It's been like that, from the very start_

 _Ohh baby with all the things that I say_

 _I hope you enjoy your stay_

 _I hope you enjoy your stay_

 _I hope you enjoy your stay  
_

That was true though. She loved him with all her heart. And when Weasel accused him of something in a mission to break them apart, she always believed in him. And she never jumped into conclusion. And when she hates, she hates with all her heart too.

 _Putting on my dress for a night to remember_

 _Take me in for a table for two_

 _You said you like the way I laugh and the way I do my hair ohh_

 _I'm falling into you_

They remembered their first date after Draco confessed to her. She was so happy and looked forward to their date in their quarters. She wore a beautiful dress; an angel would be in shame looking at her. And she let her wavy hair down, just the way he liked it. And the laugh, he loves them and he couldn't go a day without it.

 _But behind this cheeky little smile that you love_

 _A problem I don't know you can bare_

 _Don't say I don't warn you baby_

 _Its time you know what you're heading to_

 _I can be quirky, I can be lame_

 _I can be playing all the silly games_

 _I can be a mess you think you can get through ohh_

 _I can be a trick and I can be a pain_

 _I can be raining on your sunny day_

 _I like to fight over a small issue_

 _But when I love, I love with all my heart_

 _It's been like that, from the very start_

 _Ohh baby with all the things that I say_

 _I hope you enjoy your stay_

 _I hope you enjoy your stay_

 _I hope you enjoy your stay_

 _Please know who I am and who I'm not_

 _Because I seem to like you a lot_

 _Don't say I don't warn you baby_

 _Its time you know what you're heading to_

 _I can be quirky, I can be lame_

 _I can be playing all the silly games_

 _I can be a mess you think you can get through ohh_

 _I can be a trick and I can be a pain_

 _I can be raining on your sunny day_

 _I like to fight over a small issue_

 _But when I love, I love with all my heart_

 _It's been like that, from the very start_

 _Ohh baby with all the things that I say_

 _I hope you enjoy your stay_

 _I hope you enjoy your stay_

 _I hope you enjoy your stay_

With that, everyone clapped. Draco got up and kissed her again. He would never get enough of this.

"I hope you enjoy your stay, Draco." she laughed.

"Oh believe me, I am. And I will always enjoy my stay with you." they laughed along with the guests.

"To my devilishly handsome husband!" they toasted. "You know, when we were trying to befriend in the seventh year, he said 'Hi. I'm Draco Malfoy. And I'm devilishly handsome.' At that time I would tell him how inflated his ego was. But now, I'm admitting it. You are very handsome." She kissed Draco as the guests laugh.

"I didn't know you could sing." Draco said as he broke their kiss.

"There's a lot you didn't know about me yet." She winked. The guests pardoned themselves as it's nearing midnight. They thanked the guests and retreated to the manor. Seeing the huge piles of the wedding gifts, the sighed. Tomorrow's going to be a long, long day.

"That was the happiest day of my life. I liked the gifts though. It has muggle appliances also."

"Well, I liked the wedding night." He chuckled when she slap his arms. "What? It's true. I like that you were never touched by another man. Thanks for being you."

"Hey! What do you mean by that?" she pretended to be angry.

"You being you. I mean, thank for being modest, and kind-hearted and – you. Thanks for being you." he said. She smiled.

"I know." She side. Caressing his cheek. Then she heard a wailing from outside the room, nearing.

"Mummy! I fell and hurt my knees." He whined.

"He refused to let me heal it. He said I can't because I'm not a healer." Narcissa chuckled. She sat down at the foot of the bed. Hermione smiled. She healed Scorpius' knees.

"You should let Grandma Cissa healed you, you know. She can do it too." Hermione said.

"Really, grandma?" Draco chuckled.

"Of course, darling. Grandma has magic too. Like mummy." Draco said. Chuckling at his innocence.

"Okay then. I'll let you heal me when I get hurt again grandma." He hugged his grandmother. Suddenly he yawned.

"I'll let you rest." Narcissa got up and walked out of the room. Scorpius let his droopy eyes took control of him and he was drifted in a slumber. Hermione chuckled at him.

"Look at the mini you, Draco. He looked just like you when he sleeps."

"And I bet he will be in Slytherin."

"No! He'll be in Gryffindor. He got my wit you know. "

"5 galleons. What do you say?"

"Deal." Hermione shook his hand. "I can't believe we're betting on the thing that will not occur in 7 years' time." They laughed.

"There's no harm in it. I'll bet on this one too." He caressed Hermione's bulging stomach.

"No! Why don't you tell me about when we found out that I was pregnant with Scorpius?" She stroked her little boy's hair.

"Okay then. It was –"

"Draco!" she screamed.

"What?" he ran upstairs, thinking Hermione was in some kind of a problem. He saw tears trickling her face. "What is it? Why are you crying? Are you hurt?" he asked. Worrying.

"No I'm not. Look." She lifted her wrist. And the she showed him muggle pregnancy test strips on the counter.

"Your wrist is pink. So? And there are two stripes on every strip that you showed me. And you're crying. Can you get me out of the dark?"

"I was late, and I test on the magical and muggle pregnancy test. And guess what?"

"What?" he's still not getting it. She smacked him and screamed.

"I'm pregnant you idiot! I'm sorry I didn't mean that." He was speechless.

"That explains the missing cookies." He wondered. She pouted. He laughed and then he hugged her tight. "I must tell mother. She'll be so excited. She's been waiting you know. You should tell your parents too!" he was excited now. She could see it in his eyes. He even bounced up and down before he got to his feet and went for an owl. Suddenly Hermione laughed hysterically.

"Why? What's wrong?" he asked quizzically.

"Nothing. You remind me of something." She still giggled.

"Tell me, or else?"

"Or else what?" she dared him.

"I'm going to make you to stay with my mother during pregnancy. You've seen what she's done with my cousin few years ago. You'll be in hell!"

"No! No no no no." she said to her horror. "Fine. When you were bouncing just now, you remind me of when you were transfigured into a white ferret by a fraud Professor Moody." She continued to giggle helplessly.

"No. you still remember that? That was embarrassing!" he said, going away to fetch his Eagle Owl.

"But you were the one and only handsome ferret I've ever met!" she shouted from the bathroom.

Draco was in their fourth year when that happened. He was about to hex Harry, but Professor Moody caught them. He transfigured that poor husband of her into a white ferret and bounced him up and down. She giggles again.

The rest of her pregnancy went well. As a healer herself, she knew the dos and don'ts while ones were pregnant. Scorpius was an active fetus during. Narcissa said, he was like Draco himself. But something was surely bothering Draco. He was distracted often and Hermione thought, she knew what was bothering him. When he was staring into space on their porch, Hermione thought it was the best time to try and talk to him.

"Hey, babe. What's bothering you?" she slithered her hands around his waist from the back and rested her cheek on his spine. She liked listening to his heartbeat.

"Do you think I can be a good father? I don't think I can." He finally voiced out his worries.

"Of course you can. You have been the greatest husband a woman can have; surely you can be a good father."

"But I don't know how. I don't have a role model. My father wasn't like a father to me. He was more like a – Dementor." He chuckled at his thought. "Well, without the deadly kisses, that's for sure." They laughed. She turned him around to face her and cupped his cheeks lovingly. She looked him straight in the eyes and comforted him like no other woman can do.

"Draco Malfoy. You were the greatest man I've ever met. You've been a greatest husband to me and any great husband can be a great father. You are yourself. You're not your mother, and certainly you are not your father. You don't have to worry about it you know. We can learn how to be parents together."

"Okay. I'll try and throw away all my worries about that. Thanks, love." He kissed her.

"You were right. I'm not my father." He said.

"Of course I'm right. I'm a woman. And a woman is always right." She chuckled.

"You are one cheeky woman. And I love you so much." They kissed.

"I want a kiss too, daddy." A sleepy voice was heard.

"Of course, buddy. I'd kiss you all day." He proceeded to attack his beloved son with kisses.

Hermione laughed and tickled their son. Loud hysterical giggles were heard all over that manor. Narcissa heard them from the main hall. She smiled to herself. Before Hermione, the only laugh that was heard in this manor was Voldemort's. But not the cheery one. More like the eerie one. She still remembered when Draco was asked by Voldemort to kill Dumbledore. She despised that day, and despised her husband for letting Draco follow his footsteps. She was so grateful that Draco chose Hermione to be his soulmate. And her grandson, he had his father's good look and his mother's wit. A very excellent combination and she was sure that that boy will make girls beg for his attention. But knowing his mother, Narcissa was sure that that boy will respect woman as he respects his mother.

She couldn't be more grateful that she finally had a happy life, even without a husband. Draco, Hermione and Scorpius were enough for her. She doesn't need anybody else.

FIN

Author's Note: Hello guys. I'm so nervous about this. This is my very first time writing a fanfic. And this is a one-shot story. I wrote this in three days, can you believe it? I don't. Pardon me for any mistakes, grammar error or anything because English is my second language in my country. And I watched a lot of American movies so forgive me if this story does not sound British to you guys. The English language system we learnt is British but somehow I felt like its American. I don't know. Please review so I can make improvements. Thank you very much.


End file.
